The Vampires Hunger
by Jokerisdaking
Summary: A series of vignettes that chronicle the spread of vampirism through Konoha.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and make no profit from this story.

I've been writing a little mini story on some of the recent art pieces I've been posting on my DA page recently. I got inspired to paste the installments together and stretch them out in places in order to make it a real story that could be posted. It's story structure is very vignette heavy and a little light on plot but I'm hoping it still works as a story. Not sure yet if this will be a one shot or not.

1

Shizune was sprawled out in a field, bleeding profusely from deep wounds an unknown assailant had inflicted on her just moments ago. The Hokage had sent her out to a nearby village to try and suss out the cause of some unexplained deaths among the villagers. She had only been a few minutes away from the village when someone had appeared out of nowhere and attacked her. He had given her a deep cut on her side that had sent her into shock. Then, before she could collect her bearings and defend herself her attacker had bitten her in her throat. After a moment the attacker had stopped biting her and Shizune began to become dizzy from blood loss. Then her attacker had done something unexpected, he cut himself and bled his blood into her mouth. Now here she was, laying in a field in the middle of the night, dying from blood loss and unable to do a thing about it. Darkness began to creep into her vision, before it took her, her medically trained mind made one final and a bit random observation; she was bleeding to death from the bite wound inflicted upon her a moment ago, but where was all the blood?

Time passed.

Shizune returned to Konoha an evil, fanged beast. However it soon became apparent to her that she was too timid to act on her hunger and began to hide her new nature, feeding on blood bags in the hospital.

As the days began to drag by she began to lament her timid ness as her hunger and evil nature grew. If only she could get someone alone for awhile and make them like her. With strength in numbers she'd have the boldness to rip someone's throat out and feed with impunity.

2

Hinata was very tired. It had been a very long day for her. Hinata had had a ton of chores to do today and it hadn't helped that she had fainted after a run in with Naruto and lost a lot of time.

Now all she had to do was deliver this envelope to Shizune at the hospital and she could call it a day.

Hinata walked through the hospital door and immediately began to scan the area for Shizune. It took her a moment but she eventually found her. Shizune was acting quite odd though, she stood in the half open doorway of the blood storage room staring with a look Hinata really couldn't place at all at the people who were going about their business in the hospital hallways.

Hinata recalled that there had been rumors of Shizune acting peculiar lately; only doing night shifts and actively avoiding people including her friends but this was the first time Hinata had seen it for herself.

She shrugged, whatever was bothering Shizune was her own business, Hinata had a mission to finish.

"Pardon me Lady Shizune but I have a letter to deliver to you".

Shizune practically jumped out of her feet Hinata had startled her so, then she looked at Hinata. Taking a moment to take her in top to bottom and then sucked in her breath.

She REALLY was being a tad odd Hinata noted to herself.

Shizune took a moment to contain her excitement and said," Thank you Hinata, please bring the leader in here and put it on the desk".

Hinata thought it odd that Shizune couldn't simply take the letter but she was a higher rank then Hinata and she was taught to follow orders.

The Hyuga heiress entered the room while shizune quickly closed the door behind them, completely unable to contain her excitement.

A moment later there was a tiny scream, but thanks to the thickness of the door and the bustle of activity outside no one heard it.

Later...

Two figures hid in the darkness of an alley waiting for an unsuspecting victim to pass by.

Hinata had never felt more alive, liberated or powerful in her life, and HUNGRY.

Hinata had no idea why Shizune had remained so timid after being turned into a vampire, she herself had lost such silly weaknesses when she had awoken but it didn't matter. Hinata was here for Shizune now and they would drink Konoha dry if they wanted too.

3

Hinata continued lurking in the alleyway, Shizune behind her, still quite hungry even after the nice meal they had had a few hours ago.

Hinata turned to look at said meal, now risen as a vampire like themselves. It was Serah Oken, the local school teacher at the toddler school just down the street from the ninja academy. Hinata had remembered that Serah had been her own teacher as a small child and to have been a kind, patient woman with pale blond hair and a winning, beautiful smile. That hadn't made Hinata hesitate for a moment from pulling her into the alley and sucking her dry with Shizunes help. Now she stood behind them panting in her impatient excitement to help pull another person into the alley and feed on them as they had done to her. Her skin was almost the same color as her hair now and her winning smile adorned with even more beautiful fangs.

Hinata could understand Serah's impatience. She was still hungry too, her old teacher had not been enough to quench her thirst this night.

Hinata was about to suggest they move to another alley when a familiar figure started walking down it, oblivious to their presence.

Hinata smiled when she saw who it was. This was absolutely perfect.

4

Chouji was sitting next to an alleyway almost completely bored out of his mind waiting to deliver some BBQ from his families restaurant. Usually he wouldn't make a delivery, they had employes to do that, but a good friend of his had called him and asked him as a personal favor to bring some food to this location. He paused for it a minute, he had found it odd that the person had simply asked for food instead of specifying what they wanted from the menu but he shrugged it off. He looked into the takeout bag at the stuff he had brought from the restaurant. He hoped he had brought what the person wanted.

Suddenly he sensed a presence appear behind him coming from the alley. He tried to move into a defensive position but the person behind was quicker and seized him from behind preventing him from moving or defending himself.

Chouji was finally able to get a look at his attacker and saw that it was Sakura. The friend that had asked him to bring food here in the first place, why had she led him into a trap? Why did she trap him at all, and what was wrong with her face?

"Oh Chouji it's been about damn time you got here, I'm sooooooo hungry, I've been starving ever since Hinata grabbed me and made me like this, not that I'm complaining".

Chouji gulped.

"The first thing I wanted to do was go eat Naruto but my lady said I couldn't have him, and I had to eat someone else. That's when I thought of you Chouji. If I can't have Naruto then at the very least I was going to do was order off the Super size menu, and have it delivered no less".

Sakura buried her fangs into the struggling Chouji. After a moment he struggled no more and fell still. Sakura dragged his body into the alley and dumped next to some baskets where no one would see him.

"As for your tip Chouji," Sakura smiled," I think you'll find the tip I've given you," she bared her fangs and continued", quite enjoyable".

5

This was complete MADNESS! Naruto had been cutting through an alleyway as a shortcut to Ichiraku Ramen when he had been attacked by something he could only describe as a monster when he was about halfway through. The beast struggled to restrain him against the ground as it attempted to do god knows what to him.

It was a few minutes into their struggle before he even realized who his attacker was. His friend and crush Sakura. But she was different now. She had fangs and claws and her forehead was so misshaped now that her face had been unrecognizable. Without the pink hair he probably never would have recognized it as her.

The shock of realizing who his attacker was allowed Sakura to gain the upper hand against the struggling Naruto and finally pin him down.

Then she looked at him with crazed, hungry eyes. Unlike her other three sisters in undeath Sakura just seemed to keep changing little by little. Her form was far more beastly then Hinata's and the others was. Sakura suspected Hinata had somehow orchestrated this on purpose out of a newly gained capacity for spite. Sakura grinned. Hinata had failed to calculate one thing though. The more Sakura had changed, the more monstrous she became, the less compelled she had felt to follow Hinata's and Shizunes orders. Where before she had felt a sense of devotion to her sisters now all she felt for them was hatred and disdain.

They were weak, they were so much less then she was. While their transformations had peaked she continued to change and grow stronger.

Sakura looked down to regard her subdued prey. He wasn't just the subject of her greatest desire to feed, he was also a message.

"Naruto, I'm going to enjoy devouring you, Hinata said I couldn't have you and I felt compelled to follow that order but not anymore. I'm going to drain you dry and see what she thinks of that".

Sakura moved her fangs down in anticipation of biting into his throat. However she failed to realize he had worked an arm free and was reaching for a kunai.

Will he escape or will he fall?


End file.
